The Other Avenger
by Chloe The Imaginative
Summary: HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY STEPHEN! Stephen is not a normal human. He has powers that allow him to control the elements. He was so young when he obtained them, that he had forgotten how he got them. To S.H.I.E.L.D he is known as Elemento. A name he chose himself, so don't hate the name. What happens when S.H.I.E.L.D call him in to help them regain the Tesseract? -I don't own the avengers-


Stephen wakes up to his phone ringing. He sighs and looks at the caller ID, it says; 'Private Caller'. A look of confusion crosses his face as he picks up.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Is this Stephen Hadley?" A woman's voice asks.

"Yes I am Stephen. Sorry, who is this?"

"This is agent Maria Hill from S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury wants you to come in." Stephen groans. He'd heard of S.H.I.E.L.D but he'd never had an encounter with them.

"Now?" He asks.

"As soon as possible," Maria responds.

"Alright," _What the hell do they want?_ Stephen asks himself.

"Agent Romanoff will meet you at 8am at the abandoned warehouse four streets away." Maria informs him before she hangs up.

Stephen throws his phone on his nightstand before he reluctantly gets up. He quickly showers then changes into an orange t-shirt, a red hoodie, jeans and his worn-out pair of Vans. Stephen glances at his watch, it reads 7:50am. Stephen quickly eats a packet of cheese and onion crisps before leaving his house.

* * *

Stephen decides to run to the warehouse, passing some of his friends' houses. He doubts any of them are awake so early in the morning. Stephen has three good friends; Alex, Chloe and another Stephen. Alex had become a formula 1 driver, like he'd always wanted to be. Chloe had become a fairly successful author, Stephen had bought a few of her books and enjoyed reading them. And Stephen was an astronaut. He was always determined to become one. But Stephen Hadley, however, wasn't sure what he wanted to be. Because of his powers he didn't know what the best job for him would be. But his friends were very supportive. He'd told only those three about his powers and they'd kept his secret.

* * *

When he arrives at the warehouse he sees a beautiful woman stood outside. She has short, wavy red hair and stunning green eyes. She is wearing a red top with a black leather jacket and black jeans with combat boots on her feet.

"Agent Romanoff?" Stephen questions.

"Yes and you must be Stephen." Natasha says, Stephen nods. "Come on, we need get to the helicarrier." She walks around the warehouse, Stephen following behind her.

Behind the building, there is a S.H.I.E.L.D quinjet. Natasha boards the jet with Stephen and she sits in the co-pilot seat. Stephen sits in one of the many seats lined along the sides of the jet.

"There is a file next to you that will explain what's going on." Natasha tells Stephen. Stephen picks up the file and he reads about the Tesseract and the fact that Loki, an Asguardian, has stolen it. He also reads about people who are on the Avengers initiative and Stephen starts to form his own opinions about each of them: Tony Stark, Iron Man, he thinks is smart and cool but a little too cocky. Steve Rogers, Captain America, he thinks is noble, heroic and seemed like he would be a good leader. He thinks Thor is big-headed and cool and Stephen also thinks his hammer, Mjolnir, is awesome. Bruce Banner, the Hulk, he thinks is clever and useful but also scary when he was the Hulk. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, he thinks is a good fighter and Stephen finds her very attractive.

* * *

After a while they finally land on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. Natasha leads Stephen to the main bridge where they wait for Tony, Bruce and Steve. But Stephen is wondering if Thor will come as well.

"Is Thor coming in?" Stephen voices his thoughts. Natasha shakes her head.

"He's worlds away; we can't reach him." Natasha replies. At that moment, Director Fury walks in.

"Mr. Hadley, I'm Director Nick Fury." Fury introduces and he shakes Stephen's hand. "Captain Rogers is just arriving. You two may wanna go out and meet him." Natasha nods and she and Stephen go back out onto the landing platform.

* * *

Steve and Agent Coulson are just getting off a quinjet when Natasha and Stephen stop in front of them.

"Agent Romanoff." Coulson greets. "This is Captain Rogers." He introduces.

"Ma'am" Steve nods to Natasha.

"Hi. This is Mr. Hadley." Natasha introduces Stephen to them.

"Sir." Steve nods to Stephen.

"Hi." Stephen replies. Stephen contemplates whether he should introduce Steve to Chloe as she would love to meet Captain America.

"They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face trace." Natasha tells Coulson.

"See you there." Coulson responds before he walks away, presumably to the bridge.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Natasha says to Steve as they begin to walk across the landing platform. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve raises his eyebrows.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha says as they approach a nervous looking Bruce Banner.

"Dr. Banner." Steve calls. Bruce turns to them and walks up to them.

"Oh, yeah, hi." Bruce shakes Steve's outstretched hand, and then shakes Stephen's hand too. "They told me you two would be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve says and Stephen nods in agreement.

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce enquires as he looks around.

"Only word I care about." Steve replies and Bruce nods.

"Must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce states, talking to Steve, as he gestures to his surroundings.

"Well, this is actually kinda familiar." Steve responds.

"Gentlemen," Natasha cuts in, "you might wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." As soon as she finishes her sentence the helicarrier prepares to start flying, but Steve, Bruce and Stephen did not know this.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve looks around himself.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurised metal container?" Bruce, Steve and Stephen walk to the edge of the platform. Natasha stands watching them. Four large turbines rise up to lift the helicarrier up into the sky.

"Oh no, this is much worse." Bruce says loudly so he can be heard over the noise of the turbines.

"But it is quite cool." Stephen adds.

* * *

Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Stephen go to the bridge. When they get there to room is filled with many S.H.I.E.L.D agents, all working at different sets of controls. Fury turns and sees the four enter. Natasha walks away from the others.

"Gentlemen." Fury greets Steve, Bruce and Stephen. Steve hands Fury 10 bucks for some reason, Stephen did not know. Maria Hill watches Steve as he looks around the room. Stephen stands with Bruce as Fury comes over.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." He extends his hand towards Bruce for him to shake. Bruce hesitantly shakes Fury's hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So um... how long am I staying?" Bruce enquires.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury answers.

"Where are you with that?" Stephen queries. Fury directs Stephen and Bruce's attention to Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." Coulson says, Steve and Natasha begin to listen to the conversation. "Cell phones, laptops... If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha points out.

"You have to narrow the field." Stephen says and Bruce nods.

"How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce queries.

"How many are there?" Fury questions.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Bruce starts, "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please." Fury orders.

* * *

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Steve asks Stephen as they stand waiting for Loki to be located.

"No, I've never really needed to use my powers. But I know I can control them. Retrieving the Tesseract is my first mission." Stephen replies. Coulson comes to stand with them.

"Captain Rogers, could you sign my Captain America trading cards?" Coulson asks. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no. It's fine." Steve says.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all." Coulson stands proudly. "Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but-"

"We got a hit." An agent turns to face Coulson. "Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent." Coulson walks over to see his screen.

"Location?" He demands.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Elemento, you're up." Fury states. Steve and Stephen nod.

"Suit up!" **(A/N: How I Met Your Mother reference there. ;) )** Stephen declares and he and Steve leave to suit up. Stephen goes to his own locker and pulls out a red and black hero suit, which he then wears.

* * *

When they get to Stuttgart, its night and they see Loki about to shoot a man with his sceptre. Captain America jumps down in time to use his shield to deflect the blast. This knocks Loki down. Elemento, however, stays out of the scene, for now. Captain America begins to walk towards Loki.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Loki stands.

"The soldier." Loki chuckles. "A man out of time." He says.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve retorts as Natasha flies the quinjet over. Stephen uses his ability to control air to fly down and land beside Steve.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice is heard as a gun on the quinjet points at Loki. But Loki uses his sceptre to fire at the quinjet. Natasha manages to swerve out of the way. Steve throws his shield at Loki and Stephen uses air to push Loki backwards. Steve punches Loki and the three of them fight. With Steve throwing his shield, Loki punching them and hitting them with the sceptre. And Stephen uses his control of air and water (there is a fountain nearby so he can use his control of water). Loki knocks both Steve and Stephen to the ground.

"Kneel." Loki commands, standing over them.

"Not today!" Steve jumps up and kicks Loki. Stephen gets up and punches Loki. Suddenly the song _Shoot to Thrill_ by _AC/DC_ can be heard playing loudly as Iron Man zooms in. Iron Man blasts Loki and he falls down. Iron Man lands and aims every weapon his suit has at Loki.

"Make your move, reindeer games." He says. Loki puts his hands up in surrender and his armour disappears. Steve and Stephen come to stand on either side of Tony Stark.

"Good move." Iron Man puts all his weapons away.

"Mr. Stark." Steve greets.

"Captain." Tony responds.


End file.
